Ang Liwanag at Dilim
by Kylie Rein
Summary: Nagtungo sa Espanya ang isang dalagang Pilipina para hanapin ang kanyang ama. Sa paglalakbay, may nakasalubong siyang lalaking may kakaibang suot na damit, kulay itim na may halong ginto. Sino naman ang lalaki at anong mangyayari ngayon?
1. Chapter 1

Kamusta ang mga Pilipino riyan. Sinusubok ko kung gaano ko kayang magsulat sa ating wikang pambansa. May ilang termino nga lang akong pananatilihing tawag ay Ingles.

* * *

><p><strong>Kabanata I<strong>

Iniwan ko ang aming tahanan at nagtungo sa Espanya para hanapin ang aking ama. Sigurado akong nag-aalala na ngayon ang aking ina habang si kuya ay nagagalit at nagbabalak na sundan ako.

Hindi nga lang niya ito magagawa dahil hindi pwede iwanan si inay ng mag-isa. Mas lalo lang siya malulungkot.

Alam ko na hindi tama ang aking pag-alis ngunit gusto ko talagang makita ang aking ama. Gusto ko malaman kung bakit niya kami iniwan lang ng ganoon.

Sa gabing iyon, umalis ako dala-dala lamang ang maliit na bag kung nasaan ang kakaunting perang aking naipon at pagkain na may kasamang isang bote ng tubig para sa biyahe. Suot-suot ko lamang ang damit ng aking kuya para mas madaling makapaglakbay.

Halos puro bestida o palda't blusa lamang ang aking mga damit. Sinadya kong magmukhang lalaki sa pagbihis dahil delikado para sa isang babae na maglakbay ng mag-isa. Ang tanging gamit kong pambabae na dala ay ang ornamento ng aking lola na may lahing instik.

Ang ornamento ay pilak na pahaba at manipis na inilalagay sa buhok na nakapaikot. Napakaganda nito at aking ipinagmamalaki sa madalas na pagsuot nito noong ako'y nasa amin bago magbiyahe. Ngayon, ito'y nakatago na lamang sa aking maliit na bag na nakasabit sa aking balikat.

Nakabili na ako ng tiket pangsakay sa barko. Ang biyahe ay sobrang nakakahilo at muntikan na akong masuka sa hilo at sakit ng tiyan. Hindi na nga ako kumain sa gabi at natulog na lamang kaya hinang-hina ako sa sunod na araw. Ang dala-dala kong pagkain ay mga kakanin at ilang tira sa aming hapunan.

Pagdating ko sa Espanya, kinakailangan kong maghanap ng trabaho para magkaroon ng pambili ng pagkain. Kaya't buti na lamang at marunong ako kahit kaunti mangastila. Mas okay na ang kaunti kaysa wala.

* * *

><p>Sa wakas, natapos na ang biyahe. Wala na ang nakasusukang alon at mga siksikan sa biyahe ngunit hindi talaga kinayanan ng aking katawan at ako'y unti-unting nawalan ng malay. Natumba ako at natamaan ang isang lalaking nakadamit ng kakaibang kasuotan. Siya'y may mapulang buhok at maskarang tumatakip sa kalahati ng kanyang mukha.<p>

_"Hoy! Gising ka!"_ Sigaw sa akin ng lalaki sa lenggwaheng hindi ko maintindihan.

Bumuklat ang aking mga mata ngunit hindi talaga kaya ng aking katawan at muli akong nawalan ng malay.

Amoy sigarilyo, masakit sa ilong. Nagising ako sa amoy at nakaharap ang lalaking aking nakasalubong kanina.

_"Anong pangalan mo?"_ Tanong niya sa parehong wikang hindi ko maintindihan.

Tinitigan ko lang siya at sinabing, "Patawad ngunit hindi ko maintindihan." May halo itong kastila dahil hindi pa talaga ako dalubhasa sa wikang iyon pero mukha namang napansin niya rin na hindi ko siya maintindihan.

Nagbuntong hininga siya ng malakas bago may naisipang gawin para makipag-usap sa akin. Tinuro niya ang isang kakaibang bolang kulay ginto na napansin ko lang ngayon. "Timcanpy," sabi niya tapos itinuro naman ang sarili sabay wikang, "Cross Marian. General Cross." Pagkatapos noon itinuro niya naman ako. Naintindihan ko naman at sinabi ang aking pangalan, "Liya."

Natuwa naman siya na naintindihan ko na siya at biglang akong itinulak mula sa kama at natulog.

Nahulog ako sa sahig at kay sakit ng likod ko. Bakit niya iyon ginawa? Tinulungan niya nga ako tapos ganoon lang pagkatapos? Ang sama niya pero tinulungan niya pa rin ako.

Aalis na ba ako? Wala naman siyang sinabi. Madilim sa labas at wala akong matutuluyan sa ganitong oras. Pagtiyagaan ko na lang ang sahig. Sanay naman ako dahil banig lang ang tinutulugan ko sa amin.

Pasalamat nga at naranasan ko pang mahigaan ang kama na napakalambot at pasalamat din na may carpet yung sahig, mas malambot pa sa banig.

Mama, kuya, huwag kayo mag-alala. Mahahanap ko si tatay pati na rin ang katotohanan.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Salamat sa pagbabasa. May halong ibang lahi si Liya ngunit may rason kung bakit ganoon. Malalaman na lang sa mga susunod na kabanata. ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kabanata II**

Bigla akong nagising mula sa aking pagkakatulog nang naramdaman ang sipa sa aking tiyan. Para bang natamaan ang aking laman-loob kaya't napasigaw nang malakas sa sakit.

"Aray! Masakit!"

"_Umaga na_," wika niya sa lenggwaheng hindi ko pa rin maintindihan. Nakita niya akong nasaktan ngunit mukha namang wala siyang pakialam.

Sinenyasan niya akong sumunod na parang aso. Nainis ako ngunit sumunod na rin dahil hindi ko alam ang lugar. Masama man ang ugali niya ngunit may pagkamabait naman kahit kaunti, _sobrang kaunti_.

Nang makarating kami sa lugar na kanyang pupuntahan, nagsisisi na ako kung bakit pa sumunod. Ang pinuntahan niyang lugar ay isang bar at pagkapasok, bigla na siyang uminom ng alak.

_"Sino iyang kasama mo?"_ wika ng isang babaeng mananayaw.

_"Napulot ko. Pwede niyo bang bihisan iyang gusgusing bata."_

_"Sige,"_ sabi ng mga babaeng natutuwa na may magagawa bukod sa pang-aaliw ng mga lalaki. Mahilig kasi sa bata ang ilan sa kanila.

* * *

><p>Hindi ko naintindihan ang sinabi at bigla na lang akong hinila sa isang kwarto ng babae.<p>

_"Bakit ganyan ang suot mo? Dapat ganito. Hindi bagay sa babaeng magsuot ng ganyan."_

Biglang nahulog ang aking bag sa pagsubok na umalis. Nahulog ang ilan sa mga gamit ko na aking pinulot.

_"Ang ganda naman iyan! Gamitin natin. Sabi ni Cross, gawin kang disente,_" wika ng isang babaeng nakakita sa ornamento ng aking ina.

_"Oo nga. Babagay iyan sa ayos na naisip ko,"_ wika ng isa pang babae.

* * *

><p>Paglabas ko, binuga ni General Cross yung iniinom niyang alak.<p>

_"Ba't niyo binihis siya ng ganyan? Nagmumukha siyang babae."_

_"Babae kasi siya, Cross."_

_"Liya ang pangalan niya, 'di ba?"_

Hindi ko man maintindihan yung wika pero kahit papaano, naiintindihan ko kung ano ang ibig nilang sabihin dahil sa ekspresyon ng kanilang mukha. Lubha ko itong kinainis at sinigawan siya. "Nakakainis ka!"

Mukhang walang nakaintindi kaya't binigyan ako ng kakaibang tingin ng ibang tao maliban sa isang babae. Ngumiti siya at nilapitan ako. Bigla niya akong niyakap sabay wikang, "Ang saya namang marinig muli ang wika sa bayan. Tagal ko na itong 'di narinig."

"Pilipino ka rin?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Oo, nagtatrabaho ako dito para sa pamilya ko. Ikaw, ba't ka narito? Napakabata mo pa kung ikaw ay magtatrabaho."

"Hinahanap ko ang aking ama tapos nakasalubong ko si General Cross."

"Ah, isa siya sa mga exorcist na aking naririnig."

"Exorcist?"

"Tanong mo na lang siya. Kaunti lamang ang alam ko tungkol doon."

"Pwede bang sumama muna ako sa iyo. Wala akong matuluyan. Kahit anong trabaho gagawin ko. Sige na, ayoko sumunod na lang sa kanya."

"Gusto man kitang tulungan pero hindi pwede."

"Pwede mo bang isalin na lang yung mga sinasabi niya? Hindi ko maintindihan ang mga pinagsasabi niya at kung bakit tinulungan niya ako."

* * *

><p>"Isa ka pala sa mga exorcist. Kailangan mo raw sumama sa kanya para gawin mo ang tungkulin sa Diyos. Ang orden kung saan siya kabilang ang bahala na sa lahat ng gastusin at baka matulungan kang mahanap ang iyong ama."<p>

"Talaga? Pero ano ba ang exorcist?"

"Sila raw yung kumakalaban sa mga akuma, mga demonyong nagbalatkayo bilang mga tao na pumapatay sa atin. Tungkulin mong kalabanin sila dahil ikaw ay tumutugma sa armas na tinawag niyang innocence. Ikaw lang daw ang makakagamit noon."

"Naguguluhan ako. Hindi kita maintindihan. Ano iyang pinagsasabi mo?"

"Isang karangalan ang makasama sa mga tagapagtanggol. Kung ako sa lagay mo sasama na ako. Hindi man siyang mukhang kapanipaniwala pero totoo iyang sinasabi niya. Nakakita na ako mismo ng akuma isang beses at tulad niya ang nagligtas sa akin."

"Eh, pero hindi ko naman siya ganoon kakilala-"

Biglang sumabog ang pader at lumitaw ang isang bolang malaking may paputok na lumulutang. Nanlaki ang aking mata sa gulat at takot nang makita ko yung halimaw. Hindi ako makagalaw at napatulala na lang sa nakikita ko.

Nagsitakbuhan ang mga tao habang si General Cross ay naglabas ng baril at tinamaan ang halimaw.

Pinikit ko ang aking mata at saka binuksan muli. Totoo ang aking nakita, sira-sira pa rin ang pader na pinasukan ng halimaw. Wala ang mga taong nagpapakasaya kanina, ang natira lang sa lugar ay ako at si General Cross.

Isinukbit niya ang baril sa kinalalagyan kanina at hinarap niya ako na para bang sinasabing, "Anong hinihintay mo riyan? Sasama ka ba o hindi?"

Tinawag niya na si Timcanpy at naglakad palayo. Sumunod ako sa kanya dala-dala ang damit ni kuya at bag ko.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa at kina 'Untied Generation', 'SilentGhurl22' at 'cvyy'.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kabanata III**

Kumpara noong una, mas mabait na siya ngayon at hindi na ako pinatulog sa sahig.

Babaero siya at lasinggero pero mabait naman sa babae kapag hindi niya ito sinasabihan ng mga bagay na ayaw kong banggitin.

Ang ugali niya bilang babaero ay nakasasakit ng ulo. Tuwing nagkakaroon siya ng utang (na madalas), ginigising niya ako bigla at tatakas kami mula sa mga pinagkautangan niya.

Naghanap ako ng trabaho ngunit mahirap para sa isang babae kaya nagdamit lalaki ako ulit.

Hindi sapat ang aking kinikita kaya nagresulta ito sa aking pagsusugal. Dumepende nga lang siya at lumaki ang mga utang.

Isang beses, pabalik ako mula sa pamimili ng panghapunan at almusal. May lumapit at nanghihingi ng bayad sa utang ni General Cross.

Natuto naman ako ng Ingles at nasabing wala pa ang pambayad at nakiusap na bayaran na lang sa sunod na araw.

Hindi siya pumayag at bigla akong tinulak sa pader.

Nahulog ang mga pinamili ko at sumakit ang likod ng aking ulo na tumama ng biglaan sa pader.

Nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa bawat gilid at tinignan ako ng nakakakilabot.

Sisigaw na sana ako pero bigla niya ako tinapatan ng kutsilyo sa mukha. Akala ko katapusan ko na.

"Umalis ka riyan kung ayaw mong mabarilan."

Bigla akong hinawakan sa leeg kung saan nakatapat ang kutsilyo.

"Bitawan mo siya!"

Nakakatakot ang boses at tingin ni General Cross. Bumitaw ang lalaki at patakbong umalis.

Nanginig ang aking mga binti at ako'y patumba ngunit bago nahulog, sinalo ako ni General Cross at tinulungan tumayo.

"Okay na. Wala na siya."

Masama man talaga ang ugali niya, may kabaitan naman siya parang ama.

Humawak lang ako at inilabas ang lahat ng luha.

Pagkatapos noon, pumasok kami at ako'y nagluto. Patuloy pa rin ang kanyang pag-inom dahil bisperas ng pasko.

Kumain na kami nang naluto na ang pagkain. Inabutan niya ako ng kahon na may nilalaman na bagong damit at sapatos.

"Gula-gulanit na ang iyong mga damit. Ang sakit sa mata tignan. Mag-ayos ka para di sayang ang pera at mukha mo."

Napangiti ako at tawa sabay ng aking pagpapasalamat.

"Gumising ka nang maaga bukas. May iiwasan pa tayo at magseseryoso na tayo sa iyong pagsasanay."

"Opo, General Cross."

Nagseryoso na talaga ang pagsasanay sa akin. Hindi na siya tinamad tulad ng dati. Tinuruan niya ako sa pagdepensa at pakikipaglaban.

Mahirap pero napagdaanan ko rin hanggang binigay niya na sa akin ang innocence at inilagay sa ornamento ng aking ina. Humahaba ito at nagmumukhang arnis kapag ginagamit.

Nag-umpisa naman ang pagsasanay ko sa paggamit ng armas. Buti na lamang at sumama ako kay kuya noong nagsasanay siya sa arnis kaya kahit papaano marunong ako makipaglaban gamit nito.

Nakatutuwa na kaya ko nang mapahinga ang mga kaluluwang nagdurusa.

"Oi Liya! Bilisan mo nga! Huwag kang papatay-patay! Iiwanan kita."

"Oo na, susunod na ako."

Bumait nga pero maikli pa rin ang pasensya. Kung hindi niya lang talaga ako iniligtas at tinulungan, ay eway ko na kung anong nagawa ko.

Saan na kaya kami pupunta ngayon? Hindi niya nanaman sinabi. Ang alam ko lang, minsan lang namin nadadaanan muli ang isang lugar na napuntahan na.

Bahala na nga, basta ang hinihiling ko lang, huwag madagdagan ang utang.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Salamat sa pagbabasa. Pasensya na kung maikli tapos ang tagal pa bago mailagay ang sunod na kabanata. Sana nagustuhan ninyo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kabanata IV**

Lasing na naman si General Cross. Tinamad siyang kalabanin ang mga akuma at natulog na lamang. Ako tuloy mag-isang humarap sa kanila. Natalo ko naman silang lahat gamit ng arnis, nakakapagod nga lang tapos may mga sumulpot pang huli ang dating.

Ano bang mayroon? Ba't ang dami nila ngayon?

Wala magagawa, kailangan eh.

Nagulat ako nang biglang may batang mukhang ka-edad ko na sumulpot rin at kinalaban ang mga akuma. Ang bilis niyang natapos silang lahat. Namangha ang aking mga mata.

Natapos siya pagkatapos ng ilang minuto lang na aabutin sa akin ng ilang oras kapag walang tulong.

"Isa kang exorcist?" tanong niya sa wikang Ingles.

"Oo. Ikaw rin? Anong pangalan mo?" tanong ko sa wikang Ingles na unti-unti kong natutunan dahil kay Timcanpy. Puro mura lang at reklamo ata narining ko kay General Cross.

"Ako si Allen Walker. Ikaw?"

"Liya ang pangalan ko."

"May tanong lang ako. Saan mo nakuha iyang golem?" Sabay turo niya kay Tim.

"Kay-"

"Liya! Ba't ang tagal mo!"

Napatingin si Allen sa taong biglang sumigaw. Gulat na gulat ang kanyang mukha na para bang nakakita ng multo.

"Master? Buhay ka pa?"

"Malamang. Anong isip mo sa akin?"

"Kasi po-"

"Pabayaan mo na. Tamang-tama ang dating mo, may kailangan bayaran."

"Ano? Utang na naman!" nanlaki ang kanya habang sinabi ito. Mukha na siyang mawawalan ng malay kahit anong segundo.

"Aangal ka!" galit ng sinabi ni General Cross habang hinagis sa kanya ang mga utang.

"Hindi po."

"Pagkatapos noon, dalhin mo rin siya sa orden. Aalis na ako."

"Teka lang... General Cross."

"O, ano?"

"Kinasuhan ako ng pagtakwil sa orden. Paano ko siya dadalhin doon?"

"Maglalakad kung gusto mo. May paa ka di ba? Gamitin mo nga utak mo."

"Eh pero."

Umalis na si General Cross nang walang alinlangan.

"Kamusta Liya, pasensya na talaga sa kanya."

"Okay lang, ilang buwan ko na rin siya nakasama."

"Malaki na naman. Ayoko na," sabi ni Allen habang tinitignan ang listahan ng mga utang.

"Takas na lang tayo. May tiket na ako. Alika na, may naipon na ako. Bilisan na lang natin."

Tumakbo pasakay sa tren.

"Paano na iyan. Kailangan daw kita dalhin sa orden pero takas ako ngayon."

"Hindi ko pa naman alam ang lugar dito."

"Si Tim. Pwede ka naman niya dalhin doon."

"O, sige. Pero bakit ka kinasuhan ng pagtatakwil? Talaga bang ginawa mo iyon? Hindi naman mukhang ganoon. Ginagawa mo pa rin ang tungkulin mo bilang exorcist."

"May nangyari kasi. Mas mabuti na hindi mo na lang alam."

"Bakit naman?"

"Aalis na ako sa sunod na babaan. Si Tim na ang bahala sa pagdala sa iyo sa orden. Payo ko nga lang. Huwag mo sabihin na nakita mo ako. Lalaki ang problema."

"Sige. Bahala ka."

"Tapos huwag mo rin muna sabihin na si General Cross ang nakahanap sa iyo."

"Bakit."

"Basta. Nakikiusap ako."

"Oo na."

"Maraming salamat."

* * *

><p>Bumaba na siya at ngayon, mag-isa na lang ako. Ang kasama ko na lang si Tim.<p>

Bakit ganoon ang ikinilos niya? Hindi naman siya masama para sa akin.

Nakapagtataka ang mga inihiling niya.

Magkunwari na lang kaya akong hindi marunong mag-Ingles. Mas madali kong hindi masasabi sa kanila ang mga hiniling ni Allen.

At hindi ko rin naman kabisado pa ang wika kaya't okay lang naman iyon.

Mayroon naman siguro marunong mangastila. Mas kabisado ko rin naman ang wikang iyon kaysa sa Ingles.

Pagdating doon, ano kaya mangyayari?

* * *

><p>Lumipas ang tatlong araw bago kami nakarating. Ang layo pala ng lugar. Hindi nila sinabi sa akin.<p>

Buti na lang umabot yung perang naipon ko.

"Saan ba Tim?"

Lumipad siya tungo sa isang building. Orden talaga ang dating. Lumapit ako sa tarangkahan at sinuri ako.

Nagulat ako nang bigla itong gumalaw. Tinanong kung bakit ako naroon.

Sinabi ko na isa akong exorcist.

Okay naman daw ako, hindi ako akuma.

Bakit naman ako magiging akuma?

Nagsalita ako sa wikang Kastila. Buti na lang at marunong ang isa sa kanila at isinalin ang mga sinabi ko.

Ang pangalan niya ay Reever. Isa siyang siyentipiko sa orden. Nagulat nga rin yung mga kasama niya nang malaman na marunong siya ng wikang ito bukod sa iba pa.

Dinala niya ako sa opisina kasama ng isang babaeng nagngangalang Lenalee. Ngumiti siya at balak sana akong kausapin pero nahirapan hindi siya marunong mangastila.

Isa siyang Instik at napansin niya ang ornamento. Tinanong niya kung marunong ako nang wikang iyon pero sumagot ako na hindi.

Nakarating kami pagkalipas ng ilang minuto. Ipinakilala ako sa kuya niya na nagngangalang Komui.

Kakaiba ang kilos niya. HIndi ko alam kung anong dapat kong sabihin. Isinalin na lang ni Reever ang mga usapan.

Tatawagin ko nga siya sanang ginoo o señor pero ayaw niya.

Nalaman ko rin na mas matanda pala sa akin si Lenalee ng isang taon. Tinawag ko siyang ate pagkatapos noon.

Nang natapos ang pagtatanong, dinala nila ako sa baba.

Nagulat ako nang makita ko si Hevlaska na kung kanilang tawagin.

Hindi ako makakalma at inabot pa nang ilang minuto bago nasuri ang innocence ko.

Ang synch rate ko ay umabot ng 78%. Sabi nila okay naman raw at tinanong kung gaano ko katagal na hawak yung innocence.

Sinabi ko na mga apat na buwan na.

Pagkatapos noon, dinala ako ni Lenalee sa bago kong kwarto habang ipinaliliwanag ni Reever ang mangyayari.

May isang finder na Kastila na magsasalin para sa akin tuwing may misyon.

Mag-uumpisa na raw ako bukas.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa at kina 'SilentGhurl22', 'Anna Shiki', at 'LadyMagix'.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kabanata V**

"Anong mayroon? Bakit nagkakagulo?" tanong ko pagkabalik mula sa nauna kong misyon.

"Wala lang iyon."

Iyon man ang sabihin sa akin. Naintindihan ko na may isa raw exorcist na umalis.

Ang dami naman atang takas sa orden. Ano bang nangyayari? Bakit ganoon? Kasinungalingan lang ba ang narinig ko tungkol dito?

Si General Cross iniiwasan ito. Bakit kaya? Ano bang nangyayari rito?

Sinubukan kong magtanong ngunit walang gustong magsabi. Madalas na lang akong maglibot sa orden kapag may oras at nakikinig sa iba. Alam nilang hindi ko maintindihan kaya kung anu-ano na lang sinabi nila.

Rafael ang pangalan ng finder na nagsasalin para sa akin. Mas matanda siya ng ilang taon. Hindi nga lang kami ganoon nagkakasundo. Kaya't minsan niya lang ako maturuan ng Ingles. Hindi niya nga ginagawa. Nakikipag-usap lang siya sa ibang finder madalas kapag nasa orden.

Pumunta na lang ako sa science division at parang bata na nangungulit. Tumutulong ako kapag kinakailangan.

Ang bait nila, nakatutuwa. Kumpara sa finder, mas mabait sila.

Nagkunwari nga lang akong hirap pa rin sa Ingles.

* * *

><p>Sa isang misyon, muntikan nang mamatay si Kuya Rafael. Naligtas ko siya. Parehas nga lang pa rin ang pagtrato niya sa akin. Hindi ko na lang ito pinansin at naging mabait sa kanya.<p>

Turo ni kuya, pabayaan na lang ang tulad nila. Walang mararating ang paghiganti o magalit.

Hindi ko na pinansin at nangungulit parang bata.

"Kuya Rafael, pwede patulong. Paano ito basahin?"

Hindi niya nga lang ako pinansin.

_'Magtimpi!' sabi ni Tandang Selo mula sa El Fili._

Kaya't sinubukan ko na lang siya ulit tanungin.

"Kuya Rafael, ano ang ibig sabihin nito?"

Umalis na lang siya bigla at pinagtawanan ako ng ibang finder.

Ano bang meron? Ba't ang sama niya sa akin?

_'Magtimpi! Isipin mo na lamang na lumaki ang buwaya!' - Tandang Selo (Kabanata IV)_

Nakakainis talaga pero wala nga mararating ang paghihiganti.

* * *

><p>Sa isang misyon, may nakasalubong akong lalaki na may matang ginto at maitim na balat. Tyki raw ang kanyang pangalan. Nakapagsalita siya ng wikang Kastila at kami ay nagkatuwaan.<p>

Ang bait niya kumpara kay Kuya Rafael.

"Oi Liya, huwag ka sumama sa kanya!"

"Bakit naman?" tanong ko ng may pagtataka.

"Isa iyang Noah!"

Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. Narinig ko ang tungkol sa kanila. Hindi ko akalain na si Tyki ay isa pa lang Noah.

Lumayo ako at nilabas ang ornamento na naging arnis.

Tumawa lang siya at umiwas. Pinatay niya ang isang finder. Papunta na siya kay Kuya Rafael. Pinigilan ko.

Tinapon ako sa may pader. Nakangiti siya na nakakakilabot.

May isang Hapon na lumitaw at kinalaban si Tyki. Isa rin siyang exorcist.

_"Nasaan si Allen?"_ sabi ng Hapon sa Ingles habang hawak sa kwelyo ang Noah.

"Allen?" sabi ko ng may pagtataka.

Ngumiti ang noah at biglang nawala.

_"Hinahanap mo si Allen? Ikaw ba yung sinasabi nilang umalis?" _tanong ko sa parehong wika.

"Liya? Di ba hindi ka marunong mag-Ingles?" tanong ni Kuya Rafael ng may pagtataka at gulat.

Lagot. Nakalimutan ko na naririto pa siya. Ano na gagawin ko?

"Isa kang baguhan pero bakit kilala mo si Allen?"

"Sinong Allen? Sino ba iyon?" nagkunwari na lang akong walang alam.

"Nagsisinungaling ka. Nakita mo siya. Nasaan siya?" tanong niya kasama ng nakakatakot na tinig at tingin.

Sabay nakatutok sa akin ang dulo ng katana.

Wala na akong takas.

"Hindi ko alam kung nasaan siya. Huli ko siyang nakita sa tren. Naunang bumaba siya sa akin."

"Saan!"

"Hindi ko alam. Basta dalawang sakay siya mula sa tren na sinakyan namin. Hindi ako marunong magbasa ng Ingles."

"Nakapagsasalita ka."

"Hindi ako marunong magbasa."

"Dalhin mo kami roon."

"Pero baka wala na siya roon."

"Dalhin mo kami roon."

"Oo na. Alisin mo lang iyan. Kasama ko naman si Tim. Pwede niya tayo dalhin sa kanya."

"Ba't hindi mo kaagad sinabi? Ba't nasa iyo iyan?" sabay subok kunin si Tim sa kamay ko.

Hindi niya nga lang ito nakuha.

"Akin na yung golem na iyan!"

"Hindi pwede. Sabi ni... niya dapat itago ko si Tim hangga't bumalik siya."

"Binigay sa iyo ni Allen?"

"Kasi hindi ko alam ang papunta sa orden."

"Akin na yung golem."

"Hindi nga pwede. Sasama na lang ako sa inyo."

"Che."

Ang arte naman niya pero payag naman siya na sumama ako. Huwag lang daw akong maging pabigat.

Grabe ang dami pang reklamo, siya na nga yung tutulungan.

_'Magtimpi! Isipin mo na lang na nagsidating ang mga kamag-anak ng buwaya.' - Tandang Selo_

"Kasama ka rin," sabi niya sa finder.

"Ha? Bakit."

"Hindi rin naman kayo makakabalik."

"Bakit?"

"Takas kami. Malamang kayo na rin."

* * *

><p>Pagkatapos ng usapan, sumakay kami ng tren tungo sa lugar na tinuro ni Tim. Nalaman ko na ang pangalan niya ay Kanda at ang kasama niya ay si Johnny. Nasa kabila yung Hapon pati na rin ang kanyang kasama na tulog na.<p>

Habang kami ng finder, hindi pa dahil sa marami niyang tanong.

"Anong hindi ka marunong magbasa?"

"Hindi naman talaga kapag Ingles."

"Pero marunong ka."

"Oo. Ano akala mo sa akin?"

"Pinagplanuhan mo ito. Alam mo kung nasaan si Allen at binalak mo siyang hanapin pagkatapos ng mga narinig mo."

"Ano naman? Wala ka na magagawa. Nangyari na ang nangyari. Naintindihan ko na kung bakit ayaw ni General Cross bumalik sa orden."

"General Cross? Nakita mo siya? Patay na iyon. Imposible."

Bahala na kung alam niya. Pareho na rin naman kaming takas.

"Siya ang nagsanay sa akin. Buhay siya, inakala lang patay. Tinitignan mo ba talaga ako na walang alam? Hindi ako mangmang. Ang sama mo talaga."

Pinagtawanan niya ako.

"Patawad na. Masyado ka namang pikon."

"Anong pikon? Masama ka lang talaga."

"Eh, anong tawag mo sa ginagawa mo ngayon?"

"Tutulungan ang dapat tulungan. Sinuri ko lang naman ang orden kung kaya't pumunta ako roon. Wala naman talaga ako naging balak magtagal doon."

"Iyon ba ang pakay ni General Cross nang pinadala ka niya roon?"

"Paano mo naman nasabi na siya ang nagpadala sa akin?"

"Kasasabi mo lang na siya ang nagsanay sa iyo. Ang alam ng orden patay siya at kasasabi mo rin na wala siyang balak bumalik, bakit naman niya ipadadala roon ang estudyante niya?"

"Siguro iyon nga ang rason niya pero wala siyang sinabi sa akin na dapat gawin pagdating sa orden. Inutusan niya lang si Allen an dalhin ako roon. Walang plano na iniisip mo."

"Hindi ka nga mangmang. Alam niya na gagawin mo iyon kaya hindi niya na isinabi. Magaling, nakakahanga."

Tama ba ang narinig ko? Pagkatapos niya ako insultuhin, pinupuri niya naman ako ngayon?

"Anong meron? Bakit nag-iba ugali mo? Isa ka bang akuma?"

"Ang sakit mo magsalita. Hindi naman ako ganoon kasama."

"Bahala ka. Basta matutulog na ako." Hindi ko na lang pinansin at nagkunwaring matutulog. Hindi nga lang ako ganoon kaantok pa.

"Sige magpapahinga na rin ako."

"Kuya Rafael, ngayong nabawasan na yung kasamaan mo, paturo ng Ingles. Hindi ko pa rin ganoon kabisado."

Napatawa siya.

"Sige, Liya. Tulog ka na."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Salamat sa pagbabasa.<p>

Siguro medyo sinundan ko yung nangyari sa manga pero matagal pa yung susunod kaya mula sa kabanata na ito, hindi ko na ata masusundan yung naroon.

Salamat kina 'SilentGhurl22' at 'Anna Shiki'.

Salamat kay Rizal na nagbigay inspirasyon sa akin magsulat sa wikang Filipino.


	6. Chapter 6

Patawad sa katagalan. Maligayang Pasko, mga Pilipino!

* * *

><p><strong>Kabanata VI<strong>

Bumaba nang tren ang mga takas at ipinagpatuloy ang paghahanap gamit ng golem.

"_Hoy, bilisan ninyo. Kabagal!"_ reklamo ng Hapon. Nagkikita ang dalawa niyang kilay. Nagkahulugan na kaya ng loob? Ang lapit na talaga sa isa't isa.

"Oo na. Masyado ka naman maarte. Para kang babae bukod sa itsura mo."

Natawa si Kuya Rafael na nakaintindi. Sumimangot lang ang hapon dahil hindi niya naintindihan. Wikang Kastila pala ang nagamit ko.

_"Anong pinagtatawa ninyo diyan? Bilisan!"_ sigaw niya na pagalit.

"Oo na pero walang kwenta naman itong ginagawa ninyo dahil hinahanap ninyo ang ayaw magpahanap."

_"Tumahimik ka nga. Kaingay!"_ sigaw niya sa pagkakaintindi na nagrereklamo ako tulad niya kahit hindi niya maintindihan ang lenggwahe.

_"Kanda, huwag na masyadong mainiting ulo," _sabi ng kanyang kasama.

"Che."

Hilig niya ba talaga iyon sabihin? Kung nasa bansa namin siya, pagtatawanan lang ang reaksyon niya dahil sa alam ko, mga donya madalas ang nagsasabi noon sa amin pero mukha naman siyang babae. Baka hindi na nila masabi ang pagkakaiba.

Iniisip ko palang na napunta siya sa bansa namin, baka mawalan pa ako ng hininga kakatawa.

_"Hoy, anong tinatawa mo riyan. Bilisan mo at tumahimik ka. Nakakainis na,"_ reklamo niya ulit ng pagalit.

_"Ano naman? Ikaw kaya, subukan mong ngumiti man lang, baka mas mukha ka pang bata. Para ka kasing matanda sa kinikilos mo."_

"Che."

Naglakad siya paalis. Sinusubukan kong idaan na lang lahat sa patawa pero yung sigaw ng boses niya ay nakakainis na talaga.

"Ano bang ginagawa mo, Liya? Bakit ka sumigaw?"

"Nakakainis na yung pagkamainitin ng ulo niya. Pwede nang pampasabog."

"Ganoon man ang ugali niya, siya ang isa sa pinakamalakas na exorcist sa orden."

Malakas? Ang lakas din nang pagakainitin ng ulo niya.

"Basta nakakainis siya kahit ikumpara pa para sa iyo."

Mukhang medyo nainis din si Kuya Rafael pero hindi siya nagalit.

"Bata ka pa talaga. Hindi mo naiintindihan ang sitwasyon," sabi niya pagkatapos mag-buntong hininga.

Akala niya ako parang bata, ano naman siya?

"Kalimutan mo pala ang sinabi ko kanina lang. Mas nakakainis ka pa rin. Hindi ko lang sinasabi kasi naturuan ako ng kuya ko pero di ko na talaga kaya. Bahala ka sa buhay mo."

Umalis ako ng galit.

Alam ko na parang bata talaga ang kinikilos ko tulad nila at walang ngang pinatutunguhan ang pagkatangang ginagawa ko pero, ipon-ipon na talaga lahat ng tinitiis ko.

Katangahan man, wala akong paki sa oras na iyon at padabog na umalis. Bahala sila. Ayaw ko ng sumama. Hindi ko naman talaga ginusto maging exorcist, nadala lang naman ako.

Ang dahilan ng pag-alis ko sa bahay ay para hanapin ang tatay ko, hindi para sumama sa isang organisasyon tulad nito na wala naman talagang pakialam sa mga tao nito kundi ang layunin nila.

Hanapin si Allen? Hindi nga nagpapahanap eh.

Ang pagsunod sa agos? malulunod lang ako.

Mukhang hindi naman ako tutulungan ng orden na hanapin ang tatay ko. Niloloko lang nila ako para sumama sa kanila at tumulong sa isang digmaan na wala akong kinalaman.

Pagtitimpi? Patawad kuya pero ayaw ko na talagang sumama sa agos. Hahanapin ko si tatay ng sarili kong kakayanan. Alam ko na rin naman kung paano ang pasikot-sikot dito. Mararating ko ang Espanya para makita si tatay at makuha ang rason niya sa pag-alis. Nahuli na ako ng ilang buwan, hindi na pwedeng patagalin. Alalang-alala na talaga siguro si mama at kuya.

Patawad, bibilisan ko para makauwi na ako. Gusto ko na talagang umuwi.

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: Kahit anong gawin, talagang bata pa si Liya pero may mangyayari naman. Sana ay nagustuhan niyo at maraming salamat kina 'eli . lasagna' at 'Anna Crosszeria '.<p>

Maligayang Pasko muli kahit nahuli na ng ilang araw ang aking pagbati.

*Grabe, ang drama ng ilang parte.

Pero tama naman di ba na madalas mga donya ang mahilig magsabi ng 'che.

At napakaikli ata ng itong kabanata, patawad, subukan kong habaan sa susunod.

Naglayas muli si Liya sa ikalawang pagkakataon, ano kaya ang mangyayari?


End file.
